


Hush

by BeamsnBows



Series: Ask-Box Smut [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Just straight up porn, M/M, Not an ounce of plot, PWP, Porn, christmas porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeamsnBows/pseuds/BeamsnBows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve been bad Steven. Tsk… watching others when they’re having a little time of their own. ...Preparing your Christmas gift. I guess it’ll just have to come early this year. But.. you were bad. And bad boys go on the naughty list don’t they?” The question was directed at him but felt rhetorical, Steve nodded anyway.</p><p>“As punishment Steven, you won’t make a sound. Wouldn’t want us both to get caught now would we? And.. you’ll come when I say. Are we clear?” Steve nodded again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flange5 on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flange5+on+Tumblr).



> Helloo! This isn't the usual, well no it IS the usual. BUT this time this gifty fic is for Flange5 on tumblr for the SteveTonyFest. And well this is mostly an apology cause I'm a slow jerkface when it comes to stories with real plot in them. Right so same drill, not beta read, and enjoy!

The Christmas party raged on down the hall, Avengers and SHIELD agents alike filled the ballroom of the mansion sharing stories, drinking spiked eggnog and just having a good time. It was great, everyone was happy, or drunk enough to be happy so why was it Steve let out a huge breath of air when he finally managed to get away from the party. Everyone was pleasant, the stories of past missions abroad very entertaining but something was missing. Or rather someone, Tony Stark to be exact. Tony had managed to disappear away from the festivities about an hour ago and Steve missed him. For a few months now they’d began to fool around, never actually speaking about it, but they met and they fucked, and then cuddled before going separate ways. And while they had never actually said it seem to Steve that they had an unspoken agreement to be monogamous throughout this.. or maybe he was just hoping.

Either way he found himself now walking slowly but quietly down the hallway of the mansion, passing door by door keeping an ear out for any sign of Tony. That was until he heard a sound coming from Tony’s private study. Steve walked closer to the door, trying to find out if the noise he heard was his imagination or not. He placed an ear to the door and sure enough he heard another muffled sound. Steve decided then that it was probably best he check it out just in case anyone who shouldn’t be in there was, so with a hand on the handle he slowly opened the door a few inches.

He didn’t quite see it immediately but when he heard another sound he looked toward Tony’s desk. There he was greeted by the sight of Tony jacket off, tie undone, and pants opened just enough to release his hard red cock. 

The head was glistening with precum, Steve watched as Tony’s hand coaxed another drop to form and then roll down the side. He traced its path down with his eyes, down the length of Tony’s cock to its base where he saw the bright red cock ring Tony kept in his Box. Steve inhaled sharply, had he been wearing it all night? 

Steve was hard in his own pants dizzyingly fast after that. His own cock now probably just as red and pushing hard against the front of his slacks. Steve couldn’t hold back and before he knew he’d brought a hand to the front of his pants and ground the heel of his hand against his trapped cock. The friction was delicious. He couldn’t stop after that so he rubbed again, and again. His face flushed red in shame knowing he shouldn’t be doing this, Tony should have his privacy, that he could be caught any minute whether by a partygoer or Tony. But god that only seemed to make him hotter.

Rubbing wasn’t going to be enough, he knew it so he slowly undid his belt, and loosened his pants allowing him to get his hand wrapped around his cock. The feeling was electrifying, so much so that he almost let out a sound. He squeezed the base of his cock and raised his other hand to cover his mouth. But his hand was unsteady and clumsy, his knuckle knocked the door and it swung open exposing his hiding spot. 

Tony didn’t even pause in his motions, just turned his head and looked at Steve with a lay smile on his face. “Steven.” he said, but his voice was like a call, beckoning him closer. Steve felt like he was under a spell, hands coming away to rest at his sides as he walked towards Tony’. Tony stood then and stepped closer to him, letting one hand rest on his cheek before bringing him in for a rough kiss. Lips moving, sliding against each other. Opening and letting tongues meet and dance until both Steve and Tony broke away breathless. 

Tony leaned back then, and silently guided Steve to sit in the wide desk chair. Tony set his arms to rest on the chair arms. He slid his tie off his neck and tied Steve’s left wrist, then moved on to Steve’s tie, slipping the knot loose and then tying his right wrist. 

His breath quickened, he liked this liked being held by Tony’s eyes, voice, and will. He pressed a light peck to Steve’s lips then motioned for Steve to lift his hips. Tony’s smile widened as he slipped the soldier’s slacks and underwear down his legs. 

When he stood straight again he spoke, “You’ve been bad Steven. Tsk… watching others when they’re having a little time of their own. ...Preparing your Christmas gift. I guess it’ll just have to come early this year. But.. you were bad. And bad boys go on the naughty list don’t they?” The question was directed at him but felt rhetorical, Steve nodded anyway.

“As punishment Steven, you won’t make a sound. Wouldn’t want us both to get caught now would we? And.. you’ll come when I say. Are we clear?” Steve nodded again. 

Tony just smiled and sat himself in Steve’s lap the head of his cock just managing to touch lightly against his own. So many questions ran through Steve’s mind, he wanted to know, had to, god how long. He was quickly distracted from his thoughts as Tony took both cocks in one hand and pumped. Once. Twice. He added that little wrist flick that always had Steve groaning, and god was it ever hard to keep quiet. 

Tony let go then, and Steve thought he’d finally relented. But all hopes were dashed when Tony merely slid to the floor, and positioned Steve’s legs wide open. “Hmm, should’ve given you the cock ring instead maybe..” He mused out loud before going straight down on Steve’s weeping cock. Steve sucked in a sharp breath before he broke any of the rules and let out a sound. Tony’s mouth was perfect, too perfect, as always. His tongue sliding along all the right spots, curling into them and sucking for a pleasurable sensation. All Steve’s nerves were alive and singing. And then Tony took pity on him again, choosing instead to let go of his cock in favour of laving his balls with attention. Sucking them into his mouth, rolling them over with his tongue and massaging with his lips. God it was such a sweet sweet torture.

Instead of moans and groans Steve kept himself to inhaling and exhaling sharply and lip biting, and even then it was only barely keeping the noises in.

Tony stopped all movements then, standing from his crouched position as if he decided now was the time to up the game. And oh did he ever. Tony stood there unmoving for a moment, lips glistening and swollen, hard cock still peeking out from between his pants and shirt, what a sight he was. And it only improved when he moved again, stripping himself of his pants and shoes, before turning around and reaching into a desk drawer and pulling out a tube of lube. He placed it on top of the desk, and turned back to face Steve. Then he grinned and reached behind him, which confused Steve for a moment, until he understood just what Tony had done. Tony only grinned wider at the hungry look on Steve’s face as he pulled out the plug and placed it right up on the desk.

Oh god.

Steve was going to blow his load right then and there, he was sure of it. He knew what was coming next and even that didn’t prepare him. Tony grabbed the lube again, squirting some in his hand before straddling Steve’s lap this time. He took no time at all to lube up Steve’s cock and position himself. But he took a moment to kiss him once more then lowered himself onto Steve’s cock. 

Steve’s head fell forward into the crease of Tony’s neck and he breathed deeply trying hard not to break any of Tony’s rules. But he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Tony let out a shaky breath himself and brought his hands to release his cock from the cock ring. When he was free his hands came to rest on Steve’s shoulders and Steve knew it was time.

Tony began to rock slowly at first, getting a feel for how long they could both last. Then he leaned forward and whispered into Steve’s ear, “Take your present now. You’ve been such a good boy. Take your present, make me come then you can.”

Steve was moving before he even registered the words. His feet planted firmly on the floor and his hands gripping the chair tightly. But he fucked up and hard into Tony’s body, rocking him, bouncing him. Making it hard for even Tony to stay silent. He knew all of Tony’s spots and could reach most of them in this position, and so he thrusted up just at the right angle to really make Tony scream. And Tony? God he just took it all so beautifully. Thrust after thrust brushing against his prostate. Thrust after thrust and he still managed to meet Steve’s hips with his own. 

They were nearing the end, that much was clear, Tony’s hips were starting to stutter and Steve’s own were thrusting up in wild abandon now. But it was two quick stuttering thrusts brushing against Tony’s prostate that had him coming. Shooting over and over again across both their shirts. And Steve just kept fucking him through it. Until Tony slumped against him breathing hard, and until Steve looked over at the door and found it still open. This whole time they’d fucked with the door wide open, anyone could’ve caught them. Or watched them as Steve had. And that sent him over the edge, one final thrust into Tony and he was coming. The pleasure rocketing so high he saw stars.

They sat like that for awhile, just breathing against each other, until Tony moved. Got up on shaky legs, replaced the plug back inside him and pulled on his pants. He untied Steve’s hands then, and pressed a kiss to his lips before sauntering away. When he reached the door he turned and said, “Merry Christmas Steve.” with that same sly grin and shut the door behind him as he left.

“Merry Christmas Tony.” Steve whispered stunned and quiet back to the empty room. Tony might’ve left, and the spell might’ve been broken. But this was far from over. And Steve couldn’t wait to give Tony his gift.


End file.
